


Red Hair And Handcuffs Remind Me Of Love

by Your_Silent_Face



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, PWP, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Silent_Face/pseuds/Your_Silent_Face
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Red Hair And Handcuffs Remind Me Of Love

The cuffs are hard, but they’re not cold. Nicole always takes time to warm them first. The best is when she carries them in a pocket close to her skin, the bracelets’ imprint against her ass in tight jeans both a tease and a promise to Waverly. While Nicole bends over the sink, nimble fingers doing mundane dishwashing tasks, Waverly squeezes her thighs together and bites her tongue. Even Wynonna talking to her low and calm across the table can’t take Waverly’s attention from what she knows is coming. All it takes is a side glance from Nicole, weighted and sparkling with mischief, and Waverly’s undone. 

Wynonna looks between them and rolls her eyes. “Oh my god, Waves,” she mutters, slapping her sister’s arm, “it’s like watching a porno unfold right in front of me.”

Waverly pouts at her sister, all innocent big eyes. “My beautiful fiancee is doing the dishes, Wynonna, can I not just appreciate a clean house?” 

“Clean house, my ass,” Wynonna retorts, and Waverly has to give her that one, because that ass is top shelf. There’s a worn circle on the back pocket, the denim whitened where the cotton has chafed, a small fray suggesting that a hole is coming. Waverly’s eyes travel over Nicole’s form, years passed since their first meeting and Nicole’s only gotten better. Her dark auburn hair lies thick over her shoulders, contrasting nicely with an emerald flannel. Her face, now in profile, has matured, they both carry new lines around their eyes, Nicole’s soft baby fat cheeks are gone but her lips are just as full and expressive. 

“I’m out,” Wynonna announces, and Waverly has just a moment to feel that niggling remorse, familiar now that she’s bound herself to Nicole, that nudges at her each time her sister’s tortured eyes flick her way. They need some Earp sister time, Waverly knows, but twenty plus years of trauma aren’t going to be undone in one day, it’s a road Waverly will be walking for a long time, and she deserves good things too. 

***

“I want you to feel so good,” Nicole breathes, hot and close to Waverly’s ear. Waverly smiles small and says nothing, they’ve transcended the need for small talk in here. She leans up and away, pushing her new, shorter locks out of her face. She gathers them into a hair tie from her wrist and smiles down at her love, admiring the flush on Nicole’s pale skin, and the stretch of her arms pulling her breasts up, and the way her belly button is so round on the soft rise of her stomach. Waverly can feel Nicole’s breathing rising and falling below her where she disappears between Waverly’s thighs, she grinds down slightly just to watch Nicole’s lips part. 

Waverly leans forward then, places her palms flat along Nicole’s triceps and slides up, her thumbs following the inner line of a bicep and rolling over the elbow, she wraps the forearms and rings lightly at Nicole’s wrists. Her sex is wet and insitent against Nicole’s torso now, and Waverly marvels at how ready she always is for Nicole; to be real, she’d been slick since she first saw that telling imprint against worn cotton, her vision had narrowed to only the minutes they inhabited now. 

“They’re okay,” Nicole murmurs in response to Waverly’s fingers exploring the fit of the hard, steel cuffs. She leans forward, nuzzling against the swing of Waverly’s breasts above her. Waverly can feel Nicole’s abdomen tighten with the movement; she squats on her heels above Nicole and uses her calf and lower thigh muscles to keep herself up, teasing them. 

A shock of sensation sparks bright in Waverly’s vision, Nicole has wrapped her mouth around a straining nipple and sucked it full into her mouth. Waverly’s head tips back and she entwines her fingers with Nicole’s, pushes her own wrists against the steel. Nicole licks and sucks around her breast and Waverly bobs slightly above her so the other breast grazes against the softness of Nicole’s cheek. Nicole lets loose and reaches with her mouth and Waverly pulls back; the cuffs clank against the footboard Waverly installed once they had tried this type of play and found her padded purple headboard to be a limiting factor. Nicole smiles and lies back, patient and waiting as always. Waverly runs her hands up her own body and cups her breasts, she pinches the nipples between her fingers and lets out a shuddering breath. 

“You know what those things do to me,” she admonishes Nicole, stroking her thumbs across her own nipples and rocking lightly against Nicole’s torso. “When you put them in your pocket like that.” Nicole’s breasts are lightly shadowed in the room but Waverly can see that Nicole wants to be touched too, the way that Waverly’s touching herself, but Nicole can’t touch and it’s fine. It’s the  _ let me _ in their relationship, the manifestation of the first thing Waverly’s seized for herself; to give takes many forms, and Nicole is nothing if not a giver. 

Nicole licks her lips and cocks her head at Waverly. She strains her arms just so, enough for the tendons across her shoulders to flex and the cuffs to clink musically against themselves. Dark red hair sprawls messily across Waverly’s pale lilac pillowcase. Waverly has to swallow hard at the scene, the entire thing. 

“You’re so beautiful, Waverly Earp,” Nicole breathes, reverent. Her eyes are dark pools in the dim room, and arousal thickens between Waverly’s thighs. How can it be like this, she wonders every time, to have someone just lying there, not even touching her, and it’s the most intimate and erotic feeling of Waverly’s life. She starts to rock, then, smearing Nicole with her come. She slides down Nicole’s body until the thatch of hair at her pussy bristles against Nicole’s. 

Nicole’s hips are wide with that hourglass ass, and Waverly feels the stretch in her pelvis as she strains to press all of herself into Nicole. Her clit strains towards friction, just the teasing occasional brush feels like not enough and too much all at once. Waverly bears down with her hips and clutches Nicole’s sides, she curls her fingers into Nicole’s ribs and leans forward, allowing Nicole the privilege of her breasts, permission to suck them into her wet, warm mouth. Nicole rocks up into her, bends her knees behind Waverly so that Waverly can press back into her, they’re belly to belly now and Waverly marvels at the thin sweat she feels between them as she grinds on Nicole. 

No thoughts but pleasure now, Waverly climbs towards that feeling of flight, the thrust of her hips almost mechanical, Nicole responsive below her, her mouth hot and insistent. She pauses then, hips stuttering, edges herself back from the cliff. Waverly pants and Nicole pants, and Nicole’s eyes are slits now, her fingers curled fists, everything is in fine relief for Waverly, down to the reddened lines along the heels of Nicole’s palms, the naked want in the angles of Nicole’s face. 

“What—,” Nicole starts, before Waverly places a finger along her lips. 

“Shhh, baby,” she says, and swings her leg back over Nicole. Now she can feel the come, thick and damp against her thighs, sticky in her curls, her clit hard and pulsing. She leans over Nicole’s face and kisses her, first softly, and then deeply. Waverly places a palm against Nicole’s stomach and feels the clench and strain there, as Nicole tries to reach her mouth, as her tongue flicks against Waverly’s tongue, and even now Waverly can feel the curve of her smile. She cups Nicole’s face and kisses her hungrily before slowing, dropping light kisses on her lips, and down her jaw.

“I want your mouth on me,” Waverly nips into the skin of Nicole’s throat. 

“Yes, I want that,” Nicole says. Waverly smiles. She rolls and reaches behind her, scrabbling keys off the bedside table and reaching for the handcuffs. Rueful, almost, she springs them open, and Nicole’s arms fall free. Waverly straddles her again, this time pulling Nicole’s arm up with her, massaging the wrist and kissing the palm before she sucks two of Nicole’s fingers into her mouth. She roams her tongue over the pads of Nicole’s fingers. Nicole drags her other hand across Waverly’s thigh, she dips it between Waverly’s legs and strokes her thumb over her clit. Waverly’s hips thrust, and Nicole’s hand stills. 

Two hands to Nicole’s chest, and Waverly grinds her way up her fiancee’s body. When her knees bracket Nicole’s chin she rises up, she grasps the footboard and rocks her pussy over Nicole’s pretty mouth and down her smooth chin, coating her face with clear, sticky arousal. Nicole’s expression is feral and her hands are hard, she loops them around the back of Waverly’s thighs and pulls Waverly to her. 

Nicole’s teeth dragging over her clit make Waverly keen out, Nicole traps her there, tugging with her teeth at the root of Waverly’s pleasure. Between it, her tongue flicks lightly. 

“Fuck, Nicole,” Waverly hisses. 

Nicole hums against her then, releasing her to rock and grind. Her tongue licks and probes, pushing into Waverly’s opening, her entire mouth sucking Waverly’s sex to her. The sounds are wet and obscene and intimate, Waverly reaches blindly and tangles her hand into that striking red hair, she tugs and Nicole grunts, but she doesn’t stop. 

Waverly’s practically bouncing now, pushing herself down into Nicole’s tongue, clenching to be filled, thrilling at the myriad sensations. Nicole’s mouth feels like it is everywhere, her lips pucker around Waverly’s clit, her tongue traces up and out of Waverly’s pussy and she bites at Waverly’s thigh. 

Smothering be damned, Waverly leans over Nicole so that her bracketing thighs, and her sopping pelvis, and her lower torso obscure Nicole’s face from view. She grips the baseboard and rides Nicole’s face with everything she has, and it’s there, she’s almost there, so when Nicole reaches blindly, one hand around her hips urging her on, and the other hand splayed broadly over her breast, it’s one brush over an overstimulated nipple and Waverly’s flying. 

“Oh god, Nicole,” she says, “oh my god, yes, baby.” 

***

They’re swaddled in blankets now. Nicole on her back and Waverly curled into her side, idly stroking down Nicole’s chest and stomach. Waverly trails a finger around Nicole’s breast to watch her shudder. Nicole smiles. 

“You’re so lovely, Nicole,” Waverly says. She traces the curve of Nicole’s eyebrow and the line of her nose. “I’m committing you to memory,” she says, fingertips so light as to be ticklish along the round of Nicole’s ear. “I’m reading you like a book that I’ll remember in every lifetime.” She cards her fingers through red hair. 

“I love you,” Nicole says simply, and it’s enough.


End file.
